Phantom's Play
by RideSkiRun
Summary: Basically, this is just adding on to what is going on in everyone in Nevada's life. Nothing major, just a few things the Slocums are doing... a new girl who is cousins with them..ya know, the cattle drive, Jake and Sam falling in love. But yeah, normal...maybe...rating cause I'm a nice person... I guess? Really bad summary, good story I think. :D
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. This is my fist fic, so please no evilness...I don't know if I'm any good or not...so yeah, let me know! And enjoy the story! It does start slow though...may I warn you...oh, and I don't know if they would actually call each other by nicknames….so yeah….ok enjoy now people!**  
**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PHANTOM STALLION :'( so sad**

Sam yawned and opened her eyes, looking around her room as the early morning sun shone through the window. As she sat up, Sam rubbed her eyes. She looked around her room wondering if she could grab five more minutes of sleep. "Hmmm..." Sam sighed, and laid back down, closing her eyes. Just as she was about to drift back into dreamland, she heard footsteps on the stairs. Sam moaned and proceeded to pull the covers back over her head, just as her long time friend Jake Ely walked into her room.

"Brat, c'mon, wake up." Jake said pulling the covers off her head.

"Ugh, five more minutes..." Sam wined trying to grab the covers back from him.

"Nope." Jake said, holding the covers high above her head. "We leave for the cattle drive in half 'n hour. Now, up."

And, with that, Jake dropped her covers on the floor, and walked out of her room. Sam sighed as she heard his footsteps going down the stairs. She quietly laughed, he never had been one for long conversations; quick and to the point, that's how Jake was.

Sam grunted and pulled herself out of bed. She looked at her floor and picked up a pair of wrinkled jeans, and a blue tee-shirt. "Oh well, I'm not going anywhere fancy." She thought. Sam then walked to the bathroom, to get dressed, and brush her teeth.

Once Sam was done and she walked down stairs, she found a basket of muffins on the table, and a glass of orange juice waiting for her; everyone else was already outside. Sam picked up a muffin, took a swig of orange juice, and headed outside to see what the day would bring. When she got outside, she saw Jake leading Witch, his big black mare, into the trailer, while Dallas and Pepper stood a little behind holding Ace and Strawberry, who would also be going in their three horse trailer.

Upon seeing Sam, Ace nickered. Probably hoping she had some tasty treats for him. Sam waved to Pepper, the red head cowboy who was holding her little mustang.

"You're finally up, eh Sam?" Pepper asked smiling.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Jake took it upon himself to make sure I was up right on time." She said with a glare at Jake who had just come out of he trailer, after tying Witch up so she wouldn't bite anyone.

That earned Sam one of his signature lazy tomcat grins, and a laugh from the other cowboys.

"Oh hardy-har-har." Sam said, clearly not amused. This just made everyone laugh harder.

"Ugh!" Sam grunted walking over to Ace, wanting to ride him far away from these cowboys who seemingly had no trouble waking up early. "They just don't understand! A girl does need her sleep!" Sam thought to herself. Even if she was a farm girl, it's still nice to sleep in from time to time.

"Aw come on Sam, were just messing with ya!" Said Pepper grinning at her.

"Yeah Brat, we know you need your "beauty" sleep." Jake said making air quotes around the word "beauty;" which sent them all off into another round of laughter, and making Sam only want to throw something at Jakes head, to wipe that dumb grin off his face.

Just as Sam was about to take her boot off and chuck it at Jakes head, Wyatt, her dad, and foreman of River Bend walked out the door, saving Jake from having a boot to the head. "Alright, are you all ready?" Wyatt asked.

Everyone nodded. "Ok," Wyatt nodded looking on as Dallas finished loading Strawberry. "Pepper, Jake, Sam, you're riding with me. Dallas, you and Ross are taking the other truck, hauling Tank, George, and Amigo. Oh, and Gram is driving up with you, so they'll be a lot of food in the back. Sound good?" Everyone nodded again, and went their separate ways, leaving Sam to load Ace.

Sam looked at her little mustang, "Ready buddy? Lets go." She walked him toward the trailer, and Ace happily walked up the ramp into his spot in between Witch and Strawberry. Witch of course flattened her ears at Ace, and Strawberry just snorted at him, not really caring one way or the other. Sam tied up Ace, and then walked down the ramp, and closed the door behind the three horses. She turned around and came face to face with Jake.

"Agh, geez you moron, don't scare me like that." She said trying to not to laugh.

Jake snorted. "Sorry Brat, I wasn't sure if you'd need help with Ace." He said smirking, as if thinking back to last year, when Ace had refused to load for Sam, and he had had to load him for her after she had struggled for an hour.

"Oh, ha ha." Sam said pushing down the urge to punch him in the arm. "Come on, lets get in the truck before Pepper decides to put on some crazy song on the radio."

Jake smiled and proceeded to follow Sam around the the truck.

As soon as the each opened a door, they could hear some crazy pop song playing. Sam and Jake looked at each other, "um, Pepper? What song are you listening to?" Sam asked warily.

Pepper grinned. "I don't know! But it's awesome!" He said dancing along to the song. (Haha rhyming)

Just then Wyatt got into the tuck and looked from Jake to Sam, before turning to Pepper and saying, "Pepper, change the station."

Pepper blushed. "Yes sir." He said causing Jake and Sam to chuckle from the back.

-three hours later-

After a fairly long car ride, Sam was anxious to stretch her legs. She could tell Jake was too, although he hadn't said anything; unlike her loud complaints to her father of how bored she was. Once the car stopped, Sam jumped out, and stretched. "Ah, finally." She said. Sam was just turning to say something to Jake, when she heard a loud, "Sammy!"

Sam looked over to see Jake's older brother Quinn, riding over on his horse Chip. "Sup Sammy! Jakers!" Quinn said when he got to them.

Sam looked up at Quinn and said, "Glad to finally get out of the car, and see something aside from Jake's face."

Quinn laughed. "Haha, poor Jakey, Sammy doesn't even like your face!"

Jake looked like was about to roll his eyes. (I couldn't picture Jake fully rolling his eyes) "Quinn, would you just shut up for once?" He then turned to go and get Witch from the trailer.

"Aw, did I hurt Jakey's feelings?" Quinn said with mock sympathy. Causing Sam to explode with laughter, and Jake to glare at him mumbling threats.

"It's ok Jakers." Quinn said once he got down from Chip; tying him up to the trailer. "We all know your secret love for Sam."

Sam laughed even harder, blushing a little, and Jake hit Quinn with his lead rope before shoving him into the side of the trailer.

Quinn laughed, rubbing his arm. "Ouch, Jake, geez, I was only joking."

Jake smirked over his shoulder at Quinn, and Sam was about to fall over with from laughing so hard. Only the Ely's could make you laugh like this.

**A.N. So, what did everyone think? I'm not sure how good it turned out, as it is my first story for the Phantom Stallion and what not, lol, I'm at my aunts house, writing this while listening to a British soap opera, or something hehe. So, let me know what you think, and sorry this chapter was kinda slow...I needed to just "set the scene" and such. So, there will me much more Jake and Sam, as they are love birds you know; everyone knows that but them! Haha! Sucks for you Jakey!**

**Jake: Um...what now?**

**Me: Nothing! (Shoos Jake out of the room) How did he get here anyway...idk!**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed! I had fun writing it! :D please review! I need to see what you peeps think of my writing! :P thanks a ton!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. So, thanks for the reviews, not a ton, but it's my first chapter and story, so whatever. Ok, here's chapter two. Again, I don't know if the Ely's would actually call each other by these nicknames, bit I was tired of writing Bryan over and other again. Also, I don't own Phantom Stallion. :'( Ok, enjoy! **

After all the horses were unloaded, Wyatt began telling everyone where they'd be riding. Jen, Sam, and some new girl, Emma, would be riding drag, while Jake was up toward the front with Bryan and Quinn. Sam couldn't remember where the rest if the cowboys were riding, but she didn't really care.

So, Jen, Sam, and Emma, were riding along in silence, as they had been for a few hours...when Sam turned to Emma and said, "So, Emma, where are you from?" Trying to break the silence.

Emma sighed, seeming happy to have someone to talk to. "I'm from Pennsylvania. My family had to move out here when my dad lost his job."

Sam frowned, "Oh, that stinks, I'm sorry that he lost his job."

Emma shrugged. "It's not that bad really. We got to move out here to a ranch, with horses." She said petting the grey horse she was riding, "The only real bad thing is, now we live closer to my cousins; Ryan and Rachel."

Sam and Jen exchanged a look. "You're related to the Slocums?" Sam asked.

"How?!" Jen yelped. "You seem so...nice!?" Then she put her hand over her mouth. "Sorry!" She mumbled blushing.

Emma laughed. "No, you're fine." She said. "Rachel can be quite the snob. Ryan not as much, but still; they can be pains."

Sam smiled. "You know, Emma? I think we're going to get along just fine."

Emma and Jen laughed, and Emma was about to reply when they heard someone call, "Brat!"

Emma gave Sam a confused look, and Sam just blushed turning to see Jake jogging Witch toward them. "What Jake?" She said through gritted teeth.

Jake reined Witch in, turning her, and forcing her to walk next to Ace whether she wanted to or not; which she clearly didn't. Jake rubbed the back of his neck, obviously uncomfortable since he didn't know who Emma was. He looked back at Sam and said, "Wyatt told me to tell you-" he was cut off when his walkie talkie crackled.

"Jake?" It sounded like Bryan's voice.

"What Bryan." Jake said back glancing at Sam.

"How's your diary?" Bryan asked. It sounded like someone, maybe Quinn, was laughing in the background, but it was hard to tell.

Jake raised an eyebrow, confused. "My what now?" He paused a second. "Ya know what Bryan, I don't wanna know."

It sounded like Bryan laughed. "Oh, you know Jake, that journal where you stash all those letters Sam sent you from San Francisco?!" Bryan said it as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. Jake's face turned about the shade of red of a tomato.

Jen slapped her hand over her mouth trying not to burst out laughing and Sam's mouth dropped open in a silent laugh, while Emma looked on amused, but a bit confused. Sam kinda inwardly smiled, she liked that idea. Woah, wait a second, she liked that idea? Sam pushed those thoughts out of her head to be dealt with later.

Jake's face had mostly returned to its normal color, and he talked into the walkie talkie. "Bryan, I do not have a diary." He said while kind of sheepishly glancing at Sam.

The walkie talkie crackled again. "Sure, ok, fine. But, then why is there a spiral note book under your bed."

Jake sighed, his face reddening a bit. "Bryan, that's my English notebook."

"Then why were there-" Bryan started, but Jake cut him off.

"Bry, I'm not going to explain what goes through my English teachers mind." Jake huffed.

It sounded like Bryan snorted from the other end, and he said, "Aw, I don't know Jake, it didn't all look like English to me."

Jake face palmed. "Whatever Bryan, you're delusional." And with that Jake completely switched off the walkie talking and shoved it in his saddle back.

Jake sighed, and was about to continue, when Jen burst out laughing. "Oh, ha ha ha, Jen." Jake said, clearly not amused.

Jen snorted. "A diary! Of all things!" She said, sending herself into another fit of laughter.

"Oh, whatever Jen," Jake said. "I do not have a diary, and," he added looking at her, "at least I don't have a crush on pretty British boy Ryan."

Jen glared at Jake. "First of all, don't insult him!" She said. "And second, I'll have you know, I've moved on."

Now, it was Jake's turn to snort. "Sure, whatever."

Sensing the tension between her two friends, Sam turned to Jake, and said. "So what did you originally come here to tell us Jake?"

Jake blushed. "Oh, right." Jake looked at Sam. "You're dad wanted me to tell you that we're going to be stopping early today because your Gram needs more time to organize the food."

Sam smiled, "Oh, ok. When will we be stopping?"

"'bout 4:30." Jake said.

Sam looked at her watch; it was 4:00 now. "Ok," Sam said. "So, I'll see you in half an hour."

Jake nodded. Turning Witch around to ride back to his brothers, with a wave.

Sam laughed, "Well it looks like he's used all of his words for the day."

Emma and Jen laughed on impulse. Emma looked at Sam, "He's not really much of a talker, is he."

Jen snorted. "Nope, only to Sam." Jen said causing Sam to blush.

"Jen," Sam said, "Shut up, that's not true."

Jen turned to Emma and whispered, "Yes it is."

Emma snickered, and then they all talked about random stuff for the next half an hour.

-Half an hour later-

When they reached the camp for the night, Sam, Jen, and Emma untacked their horses and went to the tent that they were sharing to set up their sleeping bags.

"So," Jen said. "What do you think we're having for supper?"

Sam looked up from smoothing her sleeping bag. "Um, I know Gram said it would be something special for the first night. Maybe she made rolls! Hers are the best." Sam said sighing.

Emma laughed. "Are they really that good?"

"Good?!" Jen exclaimed, "They're amazing!"

The girls all started laughing as Pepper poked his head into their tent. "It's time for supper girls." He said looking at them. "And, I don't even want to know what you were yelling about." He added before going to sit by the fire.

The girls continued to laugh for a minute, before heading out to sit by the fire. They walked out, to try and find a place to sit. Quinn, Bryan, and Jake were sitting on one log, Bryan and Quinn were laughing hysterically while Jake just sat their, his expression annoyed. On the log next to them, Pepper, Ross, and Dallas were sitting talking about who knows what, and everyone else was scattered around in lawn chairs. There was one more log next to the Ely's, so that's where the girls went to sit after getting their food.

Emma took a bite of her roll. "Mmmm, this is good." She said.

"I told you!" Sam and Jen exclaimed at the same time.

They all started laughing, then realizing that everyone had stopped talking, looked around awkwardly, blushing.

"Um, you can all go back to eating now." Sam said. "There's nothing to see here."

Everyone chuckled before going back to eating their meal.

**A.N. Ok, so what did you think? Please let me know. Lol it would make me very happy! :D  
Sam: It'd make me happy too!  
Quinn: And me!  
Bryan: I mean we embarrassed Jake, so come on!  
Me: Ok, seriously how did you all get in my house….(punches Quinn and Bryan on their arms, then shoves them out) Ya know what? You can stay Sam. :)  
Sam: YAY!**

**Ok, idk random…lol ok please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. First of, thank you all for the lovely reviews! They really mean a lot to me. :D It makes writing these so much more worthwhile. You guys are my support, and inspiration, it's awesome! So, thank you! Alright, here's chapter three, and Jake's about to get back at his brothers. Here's his plan. Please enjoy!**

Chapter Three

The next few days of the cattle drive were pretty uneventful, one cow calved, but Jake and his brothers were able to save both the mother and baby; Jake hadn't had any more weird walkie talkie calls from Bryan, and basically everyone was getting a little bored. Sam was also getting anxious to see the Phantom

Sam, Jen, and Emma were riding drag again; laughing about how earlier Pepper had tripped over his own feet while tacking up.

"Haha, did you see the look on his face when he tripped over nothing!?" Emma exclaimed.

Sam grinned. "That was priceless." She said. "He looked down, expecting to see something, but there were only his feet!" Sam burst out giggling causing the other girls to follow suit.

The girls were laughing so hard, that they were beginning so slide around on their horses. Sam almost fell off when Jake rode up to them.

"Uhh, Brat?" Jake said, smirking at her trying not to laugh.

Sam blushed. "Um, what Jake." She said straightening up, trying to be serious, causing Jen and Emma to snort.

"Can I talk to you a minute, Brat?" Jake asked, turning Witch around.

"Sure," Sam said turning Ace to follow Witch, ignoring amused glances from Emma and Jen.

"Alright Jake, what do you want?" Sam asked once they were a little while away.

Jake turned to her and gave his signature tomcat smirk. "I'm playing a prank on Bryan and Quinn." He said. "And I was wondering if you would help me?"

Sam laughed. "Of course I'll help! I'd love to!" She exclaimed. "But, what do you have in mind?"

"Well," he said, "I was thinking about putting a squirrel in their tent after I go on my shift or super gluing their butts to their saddles."

Sam laughed. "I think you should let the squirrel loose! They would die."

Jake rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, the only thing with that is then I'd need somewhere else to put my sleeping bag. And er, sleep."

"Oh," Sam said. "Well, I guess you could probably put it in our tent, there's room. Jen and Emma might give me grief for the next twenty years, but seeing Quinn and Bryan's faces will be so worth it."

"Thanks." Jake said. "Ok, so tonight I'll ask Dallas if I can go on the first shift, then I'll let the squirrel loose after, then I'll break the zipper off so they can't get out."

Sam burst out laughing. "Isn't that a little harsh?" She asked once she could breathe.

"Nah," Jake said shaking his head. "They've done worse to me." He thought back to the walkie talkie incident and shuddered.

"What?" Sam asked, seeing Jake shudder. "It's not cold out?"

"Nothing." Jake said almost too quickly, he didn't want to have to bring up that again, talk about awkward.

Sam gave Jake a look, but didn't push it. "Alright," she said. "We should probably go back."

Jake nodded, agreeing, before turning Witch.

When the got back to Jen and Emma, Jake said, "Sit with me at supper, so we can work out the kinks, 'kay Brat?"

Sam nodded. "See ya Jake."

Jake nodded to her, Jen, and Emma, before asking Witch to lope back toward his brothers.

Emma scooted her horse Joker over next to Ace, "So, what was that all about?" She said raising her eyebrows.

"Oh, ew, Emma." Sam said. "Jake's playing a prank on Bryan and Quinn and he asked me if I would help."

Jen smirked. "Oh, a prank on the Ely's. This should be good."

"Yeah," Sam said. "But," she continued. "There's one more thing."

Emma and Jen looked at each other. "What?" They asked in unison.

"Well," Sam sighed. "Jake's putting a squirrel in their tent, so he's going to need somewhere else to, well, uh, sleep."

Emma giggled. "So, he's staying with us?"

Sam nodded. "It's only one night; we'll shove him near the wall of the tent."

Jen sighed. "Fine, fine. Mr. I'm-Too-Cool-For-Words can stay with us I guess. As long as he sleeps near the wall by you, not me."

Sam nodded and was about to reply when Emma said, "Hey, no, maybe I wanted to sleep next to him, he's hot!"

Sam gasped. "What?!"

Emma and Jen burst out laughing, "Don't worry Sam," Jen said, "She's kidding. Lover boy's all yours."

Sam blushed. "Ugh, shut up guys, I didn't mean it like that…"

"Whatever." Emma said looking at Jen. Then, they giggled.

"Oh hardy-har-har guys." Sam grumped.

"Aw come on Sam," Emma said, "We're just kidding."

Sam smiled. "I know." Then she started laughing along with her friends as the rode off behind the herd of cattle.

**A.N. I hope you guys enjoyed! So please let me know what you think! I can't wait to write the next chapter about the prank, but I didn't have time today, but soon. Hehe it's going to be pretty funny I think! Alright, so new chapter soon, and sorry this one's so short; I was pressed for time this afternoon. :D**


End file.
